


Eine schicksalhafte zugreise

by annorrr



Category: 1D - Fandom, Harry - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One direcrion
Genre: Larryaf - Freeform, M/M, harrystyles, larry - Freeform, larryfluff - Freeform, larrysmut, larrystylinson, louistonlinson
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annorrr/pseuds/annorrr





	Eine schicksalhafte zugreise

Ein lautes Pfeifen ertönt und die Zugtüren schließen. Jetzt geht's los. Sechs Wochen bei meiner Tante Helen. Sie ist etwas anstrengend und sechs Wochen können ganz schön lang werden. Nichts dass ich sie nicht mag, aber ich könnte mir auch schönere Ferien vorstellen. Erst recht in dem kleinen Dorf, in dem sie wohnt. Ich wäre lieber zuhause in Berlin geblieben. Aber meine Mutter muss ja unbedingte die ganzen Ferien über mit ihrem neuen Freund durch Südamerika reisen. Ich schaue mich im Zug um, als ich einige Reihen weiter ein junges Pärchen sehe, beide sind nicht viel älter als ich. Das Mädchen hat ihren Kopf auf seine linke Schulter gelegt und schläft. Er schaut aus dem Fenster. Sie scheint sehr hübsch zu sein. Ihre langen braunen Haare liegen halb auf ihrem Gesicht. 

Er sieht auch nicht schlecht aus. Seine Haare sind auch etwas länger, nicht so lang wie meine aber doch etwa länger. So eine "Justin Bieber Frisur". Jetzt schaut er zu mir. Wow, hat er schöne blaue Augen. Es mag Klischee haft klingen aber sie sehen wirklich aus, wie das Meer in der Karibik. Und sein Lächeln. Wunderschön. Warte. Warum lächelt er mich an? Er scheint wohl bemerkt zu haben, dass ich die beiden beobachte. Wie peinlich. Schnell versuche ich mich abzulenken indem ich aus dem Fenster gucke. 

Der Zug wird immer langsamer und bleibt letztendlich stehen. Die Durchsage ertönt durch den kompletten Wagen. Verschreckt springt das Mädchen auf, schnappt ihre Sachen und sprintet aus dem Zug. Sie hat sich nicht einmal von ihm verabschiedet. Sind die beiden doch kein Paar? Er lächelt mich noch immer an. Und ich schaue schnell wieder aus dem Fenster. Bei so einem habe ich doch sowieso keine Chance. Als ich nach einer Weile wieder nach vorne gucke ist er weg. Ich bin ein bisschen enttäuscht, als ich plötzlich eine Stimme direkt neben meinem Ohr höre: "Hi. Ich bin Louis" Erschrocken Rutsche ich Dichter an's Fenster. Er ist es. Ich schaue ihn verdutzt an. "Hi! H-Harry" "nett dich kennen zu lernen, H-Harry" zwinkert er mir zu während er sich neben mir in den Sitz fallen lässt. 

"ja" "fährst du auch nach Hamburg?" Was ist das für ein Akzent? Klingt ein bisschen britisch.."Ja ich will meine Tante besuchen. Und du?" 

"Ich muss dort arbeiten." Ich liebe diesen Akzent. "Achso. Cool." Die Neugierde packt mich und ehe ich darüber nachdenken kann plappert mein Mund auch schon los: "sag mal, das Mädchen eben, kanntest du die?" 

"Ne, keine Ahnung wer das war. Wieso?" 

"Nur so. Sie sah hübsch aus. Und ihr wirktet recht vertraut." 

"Hübsch war sie, aber nicht mein Typ. Und sie ist einfach auf meiner Schulter eingeschlafen." Er zuckt lachend mit den Schultern. "Nicht? Was ist denn dein Typ?" Ich merke, dass ich Rot werde bei der Frage. 

"Anders eben. " antwortet er knapp und schaut auf den Boden. Ist er auch Rot geworden? Ok. Thema Wechsel. Wir reden noch eine Weile über die Schule, Hobbys, Nebenjobs, er hat vor hier ein Jahr zu bleiben und zu arbeiten. Langsam werde ich müde. Es ist auch schon ganz schön spät. Ich lehne meinen Kopf an's Fenster um ihn etwas auszuruhen.

Unsanft werde ich von einer rauen Männerstimme und einen rütteln geweckt. "Aufwachen mein Junge! Wir sind da. " ich schaue zu meiner linken, Er ist weg. Ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein. Wieso habe ich nicht gemerkt, dass der Zug gehalten hat und er ausgestiegen ist? Mein Handy klingelt. Ich greife in meine Hosentasche um es raus zu holen und bemerke einen Zettel. "Es war sehr nett dich kennen zu lernen. Pass auf dich auf, Schlafmütze -L ;)"

Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Lippen.

Während ich im Wagen entlang, Richtung Tür gehe, schaue ich auf das Display meines Handys. 'Helen', ich nehme ab. 

"Mensch junge wo bist du denn? Ich mache mir tierische Sorgen. Wieso gehst du nicht an dein Handy und warst du garnicht im Zug?" 

"Doch doch. Ich bin nur eingeschlafen. Der Schaffner hat mich eben geweckt. Ich komme jetzt raus." Und da steht sie auch schon. Winkend und mit hoch rotem Kopf. 

Ich Knöpfe meine Jacke zu und gehe noch im Halbschlaf auf sie zu. Mit einer festen Umarmung begrüßt sie mich. "Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr!" Keuchend versuche ich mich aus ihren Armen zu befreien.

"Endlich. Was machst du denn für Sachen, Junge? Ich stehe hier schon eine Ewigkeit und du warst nicht aufzufinden." Ja, das ist meine Tante Helen. Immer besorgt. Und immer ein wenig übertrieben. Aber ich liebe sie. 

Gemeinsam verlassen wir den Bahnsteig und gehen durch die große Halle Richtung Ausgang zum Parkhaus am Taxi Stand vorbei.


End file.
